The Frozen Diaries
by UniqueBlue
Summary: What happens when you read the Frozen characters Diary? Well don't just stand there! Open it! ...if you dare.
1. Anna's Diary

Dear Diary,

HIIIII! Anna here! but you already knew that. Teehee! Oh... MY... GOODNESS! Wait till I tell you what happened today! It was soooooo funny! I mean just super funny! I mean oh you know HYSTERICAL! Okay let me stop exaggerating and let me tell you what has happened today! OH MY GOSH!

Me and Olaf went to look for Kristoff because we needed help with moving in the swan ice sculpture _**(because you know, he loves moving around ice and stuff)**_, so then this is where it gets strange, he wasn't nowhere to be found! Not even in town! So then we looked all over the palace and stuff _**(because we were that worried about him! Especially me because you know, I'm his girlfriend. HEY! Don't judge me and won't judge you)**_**.** We looked for ten minutes and just when I were about to make a search party thing, I heard some strange talking, sounds more like and it sounded like it was coming from the closet. So me and Olaf exchange looks and stuff. So then when I opened it... There he was. Kristoff... KISSING AN ICE SCULPTURE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH! So then I said, "KRISTOFF WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" So then he said, "OH ANNA! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" And Oh my GOSH! You should of saw the look on Olaf and Kristoff face! And mine! So then Olaf was like, "Kristoff. I knew you liked ice but NOT THIS MUCH!" So then we started laughing our... Tooshies off, then Kristoff was like "don't tell anyone this alright?" Then I was like, "Oh I won't tell a soul" and Olaf said, "I won't either"

And that is basically what happened today. And it's STILL funny. Oh and I know I said I wouldn't tell a soul but I only told one person about that... I told my big sister, Elsa and guess what? She laughed too. But don't worry, she didn't tell anyone. We kept that to ourselves and Olaf. I just hope Kristoff won't find out that I told Elsa but it's not like I told the whole town. I will never forget that day EVERRR!

Love, Anna

P.s. I also told Sven! Teehee!


	2. Elsa's Diary

**A/N: Have to leave a little reminder that I have nothing against Jelsa or the Frost family thing with Rapunzel. But this is just how Elsa might feel. I Hope anyone doesn't get offended by this. It's not my intention to offend anyone. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. **

Dear Diary,

Hello, this is Elsa.

Oh my goodness! Something has been bothering me lately. Today, people kept messaging me asking me,

"Where's your husband Jack Frost?" Or "Have you met Jack Frost, yet?" And even, "Are you and Jack Frost going to get married and have a million thousand kids?!"

I mean, What in the world?! That's impossible to have that many kids all at one time?! Well, unless you're a seahorse, hehe (No offense to them because I really like them).

I've heard of this Jack Frost person. Mama used to tell us stories about him when me and Anna were little kids and I never thought he might... Exist.

So strange. Oh and People are telling me how 'hot' he is which is... Oh I don't really know.

But I also don't really know why people are coming to me saying that my cousin, Rapunzel, is MY MOTHER?! And Jack Frost is MY FATHER?! And me and my sister, Anna, are the offspring! Like, what in the world? NO! More like WHAT IN THE GALAXY AND UNIVERSE?! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life! Because Punzie is the same age as Anna! And I'm three years older than her. So that's kind of awkward.

But if it was true... Then that would be very strange. My goodness!

Love, Elsa

_PS. What's an ice bucket challenge? And why do people want me and Anna to do it? Whatever it is, it sounds fun! _


	3. Kristoff's Diary

Dear Diary,

I Am really nervous. Because tonight, I'm going to ask Anna to marry me.

But first... I gotta get her a gift! A very special gift from my heart! Something that will match those beautiful eyes of hers. An Ice sculpture version of her!

Okay! Maybe not it doesn't match her eye color, but it will match the sparkle in her eyes. Now THAT is more better!  
I hope Elsa will help me on this. But I also hope Anna hasn't told her about that little episode with me and that... random ice sculpture. Yeeeeah, I kinda went there. Sheesh!  
Oh SHOOT! I forgot! I hope Elsa can help me with the emerald jewels I've been making since last week. Ah damnit!

Oh well. But hey! That's great! That means double the presents for my chocolate loving angel! Am I right?

Yes! Yes I am! HA!  
_  
Sincerely, Kristoff AKA The best future husband ever!_

PS. I still dream of a Princess made of Ice. Not Elsa because... You know, she's my girlfriend's sister! And that would be very awkward!

PSS. I still think Reindeers are better than People


End file.
